Calm of the Storm
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: When little Makoto runs to his parents room as thunder raged outside, Tamaki is reminded of Haruhi back in their school days. One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am in my room as lectures have been canceled due to a crazy storm heading our way and as I was sitting thinking about how it would be like, I thought about Haruhi and Tamaki. I thought they were a really cute couple despite Tamaki being a little over the top at the beginning and I came to love the series and all of the** **characters involved. Always wondered how it would be like on a rainy stormy night in the Suoh household. I don't own the characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori sensei! This is a one-shot!**

Lightning flashed across the sky as little Makoto hid under his blanket, his hands clapped over his ears. As the sky shone with lightning and roared with thunder along with the strong wind, he couldn't take it any longer as he threw aside his blanket and ran for his parent's room. As he stood outside the massive doors, he shook his head as he willed himself to go back to his room despite having just run there at top speed.

"Come on. You need to be a man. A little lightning and thunder can't frighten me," he groaned to himself just as thunder crashed around the house. It echoed across the large hallway, making it sound even louder than it already was, making the young boy shriek and slam into the room, panting as tears ran from his eyes.

"Makoto?" a voice called as a man sat up in bed, his silhouette barely visible in the flashing lightning outside. As the light flicked on, Tamaki stared at his small son, who looked like he was about to break to pieces from crying. "The lightning frightened you?" he whispered as he got out of bed and walked over to Makoto, who had started to cry.

"I… I'm not scared. I just came to check on you and mum," he muttered as the rain howled and thunder rumbled once more. He shrieked and buried his head into his father's chest, sobbing as Tamaki picked him up gently and carried him to the bed. As he lay his child down, he gazed as his wife who was sleeping soundly next to his empty spot.

"Sorry to annoy you, dad," Makoto muttered as he snuggled against his parents. Haruhi was snoring a little but both boys understood how hard she was working as a lawyer and it was a miracle she could even get a good night sleep in this sort of weather. "No worries. Everyone has something they're afraid of," Tamaki said as he pulled the blanket over them.

"So what are you afraid of, dad?" Makoto asked as his father grinned. "Oh me? Well I'm not afraid of anything," he started to say when he remembered the time that he had gotten into a fight with Haruhi while they were at the beach and she refused to speak to him until later that night when he found out of her fear of thunder.

"Come to think of it, isn't mum afraid of thunder?" Makoto asked as he snuggled next to Tamaki. He knew that his mother had a debilitating fear of thunder so he guessed he might have gotten it from her. "How about this? Why don't we pretend that when the thunder sounds, cupboards are actually just falling down the staircase?" Tamaki suggested as Makoto made a face.

"Okay…" Tamaki muttered as an idea came to his head. "Right. How about we treat the thunder as a signal that a battle has started and you are the knight in shining armour at the front fighting for his princess? So whenever thunder sounds, it is the sign of the knight winning the battle and when it dies down, the knight has won and brought his princess home to live happily ever after," Tamaki grinned.

"Uh dad… you're old and all but how are you still talking about this sort of stuff?" Makoto muttered as Tamaki looked wholly offended. "Oi! I'm only around 30! And mind you, I was the president of the Ouran High School Host Club so that makes me an awesome person!" he gaped as Makoto made a face. "You don't even know your own age?" he was about to retort as he yawned. All that chatter had made him sleepy as he lay down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Glad that he didn't have to quarrel with his son any further, who may look like him but had the speed of debating on any topic like Haruhi, Tamaki sighed as he pulled the covers over his son and was about to sleep when he heard Haruhi groan a little. Then he realized something.

"Tamaki… was Makoto here just now?" Haruhi groaned as she turned around to look at him with big brown eyes. No matter how long he stared at them, he still felt like they were enough to drown him forever in their beauty. Before he could reply, thunder crashed once more and that made Haruhi jolt, sending a wave of panic over her.

"Tamaki?" she whispered as she felt something being pressed into her ears. Tamaki smiled as he adjusted the earplugs firmly into her ears, blocking out the sound that gave her terror. She smiled as he held her tight, smoothing her hair as the storm raged around them.

"Thanks," she muttered as he tipped her chin. "No problem, my beautiful wife," he smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips. Remembering how he had found her scared to death during their trip to the beach and the way she had hidden herself in the cupboard whenever there was thunder, it broke his heart to see her like that.

"Oi… no making out in front of kids," Makoto mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly. "Oi! We're not making out!" Tamaki blurted as Haruhi pecked a kiss on her son's head. "Okay. Let's go back to sleep," she said as they lay down, both of them holding onto their son's hands as the storm raged outside, the thunder unable to separate them for that night.

 **Hope that was sweet as it could get and hopefully I might be able to write more stories about them in the future!**

 **All comments are welcomed and I hope to see you guys soon!**


	2. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
